Mr. Shadows
Introduction Growing up poor in his village, Mr. Shadows realized his special abilities of persuasion and manipulation. He soon gathered a small following of fellow orphans, which included Mr. Sand and Mr. Sloth. As he grew older, Mr. Shadow's desire to expand his power grew insatiable. Appearance With his organization cloak on, he just appears as a black hooded figure. Without his cloak, he has black hair with a white streak up the middle of his head. His attire underneath: his cloak includes a dark green waistcoat with black trim and black dress slacks. He also wears a black undershirt with a white tie and black shoes. Personality/Relationships Personality Mr. Shadows is a highly cruel and sadistic man. He has little concern for those he hurts and would even kill his own Black Rabbit comrades if he had to. As the leader of the Black Rabbit Corp., he is very intelligent and calculating. Also, he is quite arrogant and confident in his own abilities and believes himself to be the most powerful man in the world. Relationships Powers/Abilities Mr. Shadows, being the leader of the B.R.C. is a highly deadly opponent and is feared throughout the Grand Line. He has the strength to crush concrete and is able to dodge bullets at point blank range. With his power he was able to fight on par with Aokiji. On top of his already great power, he has the power of the Prod Prod Fruit, which allows him to fire concussive waves at his opponents internal organs. Physical Strength While far from being the strongest person in the Grand Line, Shadows still boasts amazing reserves of raw power. He has been shown to punch through concrete and crack iron in his hands. Along with that, he has been shown to damage extremely powerful individuals like Aokiji and Dice with his punches and kicks. Hand-to-Hand Combat Though Shadows has no skills as a martial artist or boxer, he is still able to handle himself quite well in a physical fight. He has been shown to easily defeat multiple armed opponents and take on Akainu in a fist fight. However, his fighting prowess is significantly lower than other members of th B.R.C. such as Mr. Sloth or Mr. Unsmiley. Speed/Agility Mr. Shadows possesses incredible amounts of speed and dexterity. He has been shown to be able to doge bullets at extremely close range and even move on equal grounds with Admirals like Aokiji. Endurance To coincide with his monsterous strength, Shadows can also withstand a staggering amount of pain and injury. He has been able to take blows from Aokiji and even withstand attacks from Dice's 1st Deck form. His durability was shown when he withstood Dice's Deck Piston and was able to continue fighting. Devil Fruit At some point during his youth, Mr. Shadows devoured the Prod Prod Fruit, which allows him to fire concussive energy waves at his opponents internal organs, similar to Rob Lucci's Rokugan. While he can fire the blasts without touching his opponents, the attack is greatly amplified the closer he is to his target. With his DF, he can target individual organs or mutliple organs at a time. The power from his attacks have pushed even Dice to the brink of death and have significantly hurt even Akainu. He can also infuse his Haki into his blasts to further increase their power. Haki From a young age, Shadows was considered a prodigy in Haki. He mastered all three froms of Haki by his 10th birthday and became renowned for his power by the age of 13. As well, he can infuse his Haki into his Devil Fruit powers to further strengthen it's potentcy. Category:Pirate Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Captain Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User